Chemical Attraction
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana has some trouble with Chemistry class. Good thing there's an alien who can help. Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, asked for this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Chemical Attraction**

Dana was having a little difficulty with her chemistry class. Right now they were on the topic of gases. She wasn't too excited about the subject because chemistry was a bit boring for her. She pushed her notes and items into her backpack and then headed home for the day. These college classes weren't so bad as long as she had time to do her assignments and rest. While she walked home, she saw a friend of hers meeting her.

"Hey! I know we have that quiz coming up! Come with me and we can study together at the private lab on campus," she smiled.

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt. I do need a good grade," Dana sighed. As she followed her friend, she noticed that the lab was so large and intimidating that she almost felt like going back.

"Hey, Dana…easy…we have permission to be in here," her friend smiled. As they got their books out, they didn't notice the worker coming in to help them.

"Hello, ladies. I see you both are the chemistry students that needed assistance," a voice spoke. Both girls turned and were shocked as the alien came around the corner. They, however, weren't scared because aliens were known to help on campus with the lab experiments.

"Hey Gutrot! This is my friend Dana. We have a long and hard project. Can you help us?" The friend asked.

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!" He smiled. As they were working, the girls were becoming more and more exhausted.

"Why don't you both go home for the night and we can continue tomorrow," he smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go," the friend responded. As both girls began to walk out, Gutrot told Dana to stay for a moment.

"Sure, Gutrot. What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think I need to give you something to help calm your nerves. You're so tense," he smiled softly.

"Sorry Gutrot. This project is really stressful," Dana responded sadly.

"Let me see if I can help loosen you up," he smiled. He then began to get close to her and plant small kisses on her face. How that was possible she had no clue because he appeared to have no lips! And yet she could feel them; they were warm and soft.

"S-Stop it!" She gasped.

"Why? I am only helping you to relax," he smiled.

"I can relax on my own; I don't need a boyfriend or anyone kissing me!" She said defiantly. He then pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Listen. I can tell that you are used to being alone, but I want to be there for you, Dana. Just give me a chance," he responded as he began to massage her shoulders and waist. Dana looked away from him and then he began to tug on her jacket.

"Take it off, Dana…I can't help you relax if you don't trust me."

"I-I don't know…," Dana then stopped as she looked into his eyes.

"Dana, close your eyes…just for a moment." As crazy as it sounded, she began to trust him. She closed her eyes, but then her eyes shot open in shock as she felt him began to kiss her neck and around her cheeks.

"Don't be afraid…I want you to be mine. Stop trying to fight me. I know that you are used to being independent, but you need me and I need you."

"You just met me…how could you be this in love with me!?"

"I love your spirit, Dana. I am in love with who you are. You love people and you're strong. I admire that. I also admire your beauty," Gutrot responded. He then tilted her head back and began to kiss her deeply around her neck and Adam's apple. She giggled because it tickled and then he gently pushed her down on a sofa in the rec room. He ran his hand playfully down her stomach making her laugh.

"S-stop it! That tickles!"

"I didn't know you were ticklish Dana…," He smiled as he began to plant playful kisses on her stomach through her shirt. She laughed and then scratched him gently behind his head. He moaned and then grabbed her hands and ran them down the front of his chest.

"I like being massaged here…," he smiled. She then noticed that he was rubbing her hands on his abs. She blushed and looked a bit hesitant.

"I understand. I won't move too fast, but I am in love with you," he said. She then jumped on him and gave him a large kiss where his mouth should be.

"I love you too, Gutrot. Maybe it is time for me to let someone in my life. Someone wonderful…like you," she smiled. They then shared a sweet kiss and continued to work on her project.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
